


Born With Flames In Her Heart

by liz_the_dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, something I had to do for school and decided that I would post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_the_dragon/pseuds/liz_the_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Daenerys's fall into love with Drogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born With Flames In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote while I was in my fiction workshop class during college, and I decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy!

At first, she was scared. She did not want to  
marry this savage, this beast of a man  
who killed without conscience, a man so few  
had encountered and lived; her brother's plan.

That first glance, when she didn't know she was  
to love or die, that moment was so long  
ago she could hardly believe, because  
as for now, how could she have been so wrong?

But soon, her brother is dead, his gold crown  
the last he possessed, for she was now free  
to love her Sun and Stars, to settle down  
with Him, love as wide as the Great Grass Sea.

But He was cut down, taken from her heart;  
her Song of Ice and Fire, shall depart.


End file.
